Cosas de niñas con el tío Gaara
by cheeseburguer
Summary: Summary: Shikadai comienza a tener dudas sobre la anatomía humana después de tener una charla con su mejor amigo, y acudirá a su consultor personal y privado. Su tío Gaara. El kazekage no sabe la que le espera.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Shikadai comienza a tener dudas sobre la anatomía humana después de tener una charla con su mejor amigo, y acudirá a su consultor personal y privado. Su tío Gaara. El kazekage no sabe la que le espera.**_

 _ **Nota: Me declaro fan del Shikatema :3 Y esto nace de soltería, mi amor por Gaara y todo lo que él aprecie y mi extraordinario tiempo libre de momento.**_

 _Propiedad exclusiva del jefecito, Kishimoto. Yo solo quiero traumar a la gente :D_

 _Cosas de niñas con el tío Gaara._

 _Capitulo 1._

Y la deje ganar-dice un muy empolvado Uzumaki Boruto de unos 6 años de edad, mientras regresaba a casa junto a su mejor amigo Nara Shikadai.

-Sarada te dio una paliza, y solo se trataba de una carrera-comento el chico poniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡CLARO QUE NO, CABEZA DE PIÑA! Yo, yooo, eh, la deje ganar por supuesto-mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia un puchero de protesta- ¡Deje que ganara porque ella es niña!

Eso hizo pensar al pequeño niño-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?-Shikadai podía hacer preguntas bastantes buenas en variadas ocasiones.

-Pues, pues…les gusta ganar-respondió el rubio, después de meditarlo por un momento.

Shikadai tuvo que concederle un poco de razón al niño, pues cuando sus padres discutían por algo, su padre dejaba que su mamá ganara y terminar la discusión, aunque a veces pensaba que su padre era demasiado flojo, como para querer continuar discutiendo. O era un genio, o un verdadero vago. Su madre decía que era un genio vago.

Después de despedirse Shikadai quedó con un par de dudas, después de todo, el propio Shikadai era considerado un prodigio de la estrategia. Pero aún con eso, era solo un niño, y al pequeño le había llegado la etapa de preguntas directas, negándose a respuestas huecas. Más aún si ese niño es hijo de un estratega. En ocasiones y a pesar de lo corto de su edad, su padre y él entraban en enfrentamientos verbales o partidas de shogi.

Optaría por preguntarle a su madre, pero como otras veces, su madre podía empezar a fastidiarle, si iba con su padre, bueno, su padre no solía mentirle, pero a veces entraba en conversaciones tediosas para un niño de seis y más si el causante de todo eso, era que su amigo no podía aceptar que una niña le hubiese ganado en una carrera. Le dio varias vueltas al asunto, ¿Valía la pena meterse en todo ese embrollo? Pero su curiosidad a veces podía más que su flojera. Además tenía que saberlo.

¿Cuál es la diferencia entre niños y niñas? ¿Por qué no pueden entrar en el mismo baño? ¿Por qué deben cederles los asientos en las reuniones? ¿Por qué les gustaba tanto andar en grupitos cuchicheando? Más importante aún, ¿Por qué debían dejarles ganar las carreras? ¿Qué era todo aquello?

Así que tomando una de las más sabias decisiones, acudió a su persona más leal, y uno de sus adultos favoritos. Quién le ayudaba a decodificar mensajes ocultos en las cajas de cereal, quién daba los mejores regalos de cumpleaños, quién movería cielo y tierra por ayudarle, su tío Gaara. También podía preguntarle a su tío Kankuro, pero tío Kankuro iba de chismoso con su madre, y eso no es guay.

Así que llegó a casa esa tarde, ceno, y se dispuso a escribirle a su tío Gaara. Porque el tío guay, era además Kazekage de Sunagakure, el lugar donde había nacido su madre. Y él vivía allí.

Con papel y su pluma lista, comenzó:

" _¡_ _Hola tío_ _!"- (Le habían enseñado de formalidades, pero era una carta súper secreta, y además era su tío favorito, pero eso no se lo diría al tío Kankuro para no hacerle sentir desplazado)_

Después de ver su inicio, decidió cambiarlo.

"¡Hola tío!

 _¡Hola querido tío! Estoy bastante bien, y sí, pude completar el acertijo de esta semana en el desayuno. Estuve con mi amigo Boruto ya sabes el hijo del Hokage. Tengo algunas preguntas que no quiero hacerle a los adultos porque me verán raro. Y no me gusta que me vean raro. ¡No soy un tonto!_

 _Mendokusai, mamá no deja de molestarme con que ayude con los platos… ¡Lo escribiré rápido!_

 _¿Por qué las niñas deben ganar las carreras?_

 _Me voyyy, espero tu respuestaaa…_

 _Saludos al tío Kankuto. Esta carta es súper secreta. Shikadai N._

 **(Imaginen la letra de un niño de seis, lo mismo con su gramática, pero recuerden, es Shikadai y tampoco es la gran gramática)**

-¡SHIKADAI, NO VOLVERÉ REPETIR QUE BAJES Y AYUDES A TU MADRE!-Temari-san podía llegar a ser muy tétrica y ambos Nara lo sabían muy bien…

Al día siguiente, Shikadai mando el mensaje urgente al Kazekage pelirrojo.

 _ **Hi :3**_

 _ **Una cheeseburguer (Sí, mal escrito :3) con delirios de esta familia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos después.**_

 _ **Bye.**_


	2. Buscando respuestas apropiadas

_**Summary: Shikadai comienza a tener dudas sobre la anatomía humana después de tener una charla con su mejor amigo, y acudirá a su consultor personal y privado. Su tío Gaara. El kazekage no sabe la que le espera.**_

 _ **Propiedad de Kishimoto…**_

Después de ver su inicio, decidió cambiarlo.

"¡Hola tío!

 _¡Hola querido tío! Estoy bastante bien, y sí, pude completar el acertijo de esta semana en el desayuno. Estuve con mi amigo Boruto ya sabes el hijo del Hokage. Tengo algunas preguntas que no quiero hacerle a los adultos porque me verán raro. Y no me gusta que me vean raro. ¡No soy un tonto!_

 _Mendokusai, mamá no deja de molestarme con que ayude con los platos… ¡Lo escribiré rápido!_

 _¿Por qué las niñas deben ganar las carreras?_

 _Me voyyy, espero tu respuestaaa…_

 _Saludos al tío Kankuro. Esta carta es súper secreta. Shikadai N._

 **(Imaginen la letra de un niño de seis, lo mismo con su gramática, pero recuerden, es Shikadai y tampoco es la gran gramática)**

-¡SHIKADAI, NO VOLVERÉ REPETIR QUE BAJES Y AYUDES A TU MADRE!-Temari-san podía llegar a ser muy tétrica y ambos Nara lo sabían muy bien…

Al día siguiente, Shikadai mando el mensaje urgente al Kazekage pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto en Sunagakure, un pelirrojo (y violable 7u7) kazekage se encontraba en menudo lío de papeleos. Matsuri-san era su nueva secretaria y se estaba acostumbrando al puesto. Y mientras el propio Kankuro le ayudaba a organizar, aún cuando el marionetista odiaba estar encerrado con papeles, ayudaba a su hermanito, y un sobre verde con el emblema del clan Nara llamó la atención del hermano mayor del kazekage. Supo de inmediato que se trataba de una carta _súper secreta_ de su sobrino, el pequeño Shikadai, lo sabía a ciencia cierta, aún sin abrirla, pues Gaara atesoraba esos sobres, y a no ser que tuviera de amante a Shikamaru, debían ser de parte del pequeño chico.

-Oye, Gaara-muy el kazekage podía ser, pero seguía siendo su hermanito- correo.

No fue tan buen chiste, en especial porque estaban hasta el cuello de papeles, correo, cartas, permisos, quejas, y un sinfín de molestias. Pero al ver el sobre cambio de cara. ¿Shikadai tenía problemas con los acertijos? Eso era en verdad raro. ¿Himawari-chan lo había vuelto a sonrojar? ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

-Kankuro.

El susodicho se voltio hacia el- Tomemos un descanso.

Con una sonrisa de lado- Importante ¿Eh?-Gaara asintió con orgullo.

-Bien, debo llevarle un par de cosas a la hermana del Inuzuka, creo que su nombre es Hana-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Kankuro-le llamó una vez más antes de que se fuera-no provoques líos con los de Konoha.

Y el marionetista salió con una expresión de falsa inocencia.

-Ahora… veamos-Mientras abría el sobre-¿Qué sucede Shikadai?

Si existe alguna forma de describir la expresión de Gaara, entonces confusión sería la más adecuada para la ocasión. Su sobrino en muchas ocasiones encontraba la forma de dejarle pensando. Tomo lo adecuado para responder el mensaje y se dispuso a escribir…

" _Es un gusto saludarte de nuevo Shikadai, y es alegre para mí saber que te lleves tan bien con el hijo de Naruto-sama, es un buen amigo; no lo dudo de su hijo._

 _Quisiera ver a aquel que crea que eres un tonto… ¿Qué podrían hacer contra mi tumba de arena?_

 _Será mejor que no hables de esa forma frente a tu madre_ _ **\- (En ese momento recordó el carácter de Temari y se compadeció de ambos Nara)**_

…

- _¿Por qué las niñas deben ganar las carreras?-Gaara lo medito por unos instantes._

¿A que podría deberse aquello? Era inusual, sí. ¿Una niña le había ganado una carrera?

¿Himawari-chan? ¿Era una metáfora? Generalmente la explicación más obvia era la acertada.

…

 _En respuesta a tu pregunta, podría ser que ellas suelen ser más agiles y tienen un alto nivel de competitividad. No debes subestimarles, un claro ejemplo puede ser tu propia madre. Temari-san puede llegar a ser muy competitiva. Si se trata de eso, no te desanimes, son solo carreras._

 _Le daré tus saludos a Kankuro. Hay algunas cosas que quiero enviarte, hace mucho que no te veo, en este momento tengo un poco de trabajo, pero pronto tendré una reunión con el hokage-sama, pediré que se realice en Konoha. Te veré pronto Shikadai._

 _Saluda al vago de tu padre de mi parte, igualmente a tu madre._

 _Te quiere, tío Gaara._

Y el kazekage envió por cuenta propia el mensaje, no iba a arriesgarse a que su respuesta _súper secreta_ se viera en peligro, en especial cuando se trataba de su sobrino. El propio gesto era como una tradición entre ellos. Confidencialidad. Y Gaara sabía cuánto confiaba el pequeño en él.

Mientras el pelirrojo enviaba la carta, un apurado Shikadai se apresuraba a recoger su habitación pues su madre iba a reñirle tremendamente sino terminaba antes del almuerzo.

Su padre iba a llevarle a la oficina del hokage pero su madre no permitiría que ninguno de los dos saliera hasta que el trabajo estuviera terminado.

El correo tardaba cerca de cuatro días en llegar a Konoha, así que Shikadai tuvo que esperar cerca de una semana para obtener respuesta.

Para el dichoso día que llegó la respuesta, Boruto ya estaba superando que Sarada le hubiera ganado en la carrera. Ahora había retado a la pequeña Himawari a una. Sí su pequeña hermana le ganaba, iba a ser avergonzado según el Uzumaki.

Shikadai espero hasta encontrarse en la privacidad de su habitación para leer la respuesta.

" _En respuesta a tu pregunta, podría ser que ellas suelen ser más agiles y tienen un alto nivel de competitividad. No debes subestimarles, un claro ejemplo puede ser tu propia madre. Temari-san puede llegar a ser muy competitiva. Si se trata de eso, no te desanimes, son solo carreras."_

El niño tuvo que admitir que había tomado en cuenta lo de la competitividad de las niñas. Ellas solían ser bastante listas además así que no discutió eso, sin embargo aún tenía una pregunta más, pero iba a esperar hasta que su tío le visitara.

Había estado en la oficina del mismísimo hokage, y escucho de esa reunión, así que el niño estaba emocionado.

Sin embargo algo preocupo al pequeño.

La parte de " _en este momento tengo un poco de trabajo"_ Su tío siempre era muy organizado. Y no solía hablar de trabajo en sus cartas _súper secretas_ ¿Sería que se estaba sobre esforzando? ¿Su tío estaba envejeciendo? Ser kazekage debía ser difícil, el padre de Boruto se mantenía muy ocupado, así que de seguro su tío debía pasarla igual. Aunque algo si era diferente, Naruto-sama estaba casado con la mamá de Boruto. Y tenían un Boruto y una Hima-chan.

Hasta sus padres tenían un Shikadai, o sea un él. ¿Por qué tío Gaara no tiene un yo? Tío Gaara es muy bueno. Y no existía algo más adorable en ninguna parte de los países, la preocupación de un niño por un adulto.

¿Acaso solo se les da a los hokage? Pero su padre no era hokage. En la aldea había muchos niños. ¿De dónde venían todos ellos? Y así las dudas iban creciendo dentro de su mente. Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando un clon de arena llego a su ventana. ¡El tío Gaara! Pero ese clon, era diferente a la armadura de arena de su tío. Porque sí, Gaara le había enseñado acerca de la armadura de arena. Ese clon, tenía la forma de su tío, más no el color. Era color arena. ¡Y su tío no era color arena!

El clon levantaba siete dedos. De manera que Shikadai dedujo que su tío llegaría al cabo de una semana. ¡Dejaría sus dudas para su tío! Porque él no le veía como a un tonto. Y era probable que le comprara helado.

Además quería explicarle al tío Gaara que fue Boruto quien había perdido la carrera.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Gaara 3

C.B.


	3. Arte ninja jutsu de complejidad social

_**Summary: Shikadai comienza a tener dudas sobre la anatomía humana después de tener una charla con su mejor amigo, y acudirá a su consultor personal y privado. Su tío Gaara. El kazekage no sabe la que le espera.**_

 **Disclaimer: Propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Soy una simple mortal.**

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Final._

" _Arte ninja jutsu de complejidad social"_

Uzumaki Naruto, el hokage-sama de la aldea de la hoja, se encontraba en los preparativos para la reunión con el mandatario de la aldea de la arena. Naruto pauso un momento de revisar los permisos que tenía entre sus manos para rememorar muchos de los más épicos momentos junto al pelirrojo.

-Eh, Naruto-sama-Nara Shikamaru, mano derecha del rubio, carraspeo dejando en claro que debía continuar con su trabajo. La reunión seria al día siguiente…

-Nee, cierto, cierto, dattebayo, ¿¡Pero qué haría sin ti!?-hablaba efusivamente como siempre.

Shikamaru sonrío mientras imaginaba a la aldea en esa situación. Debían apresurarse, no solo era el Kazekage-sama también su cuñado y sabia que Temari lo mataría si no hacia todo lo posible por hospedar bien a su hermano, lejos de preocuparse por los problemas de actitud de su muy amada esposa, su hijo, Nara Shikadai le preocupaba más. Adoraba a su tío, y su tío lo adoraba a él. No quería decepcionar a su hijo tampoco.

 _-En la residencia de los Nara –_

-¡Shikadai…!-una rubia preparaba la cena muy tranquilamente, su hermanito vendría a visitarlos al día siguiente, y obviamente tenía todo listo, ¿Por quién la tomaban? Los hombres de su vida por otra parte…

-¡Shik…!

-Ya mamá, te escuche, mi habitación. Lista-el niño se sentaba a ver por la ventana de la cocina- No era como si la reunión de los kages, fuese a oficiarse en su habitación. "Unas horas más"-pensaba- "Unas horas más y estará aquí"- y sonrío.

Temari le observaba por el rabillo del ojo, mientras aniquilaba unas patatas. Gaara, y después de pensarlo ella también, sonrío en compañía de su pequeño.

 _-En casa de los Uzumaki-_

-Tengo muchaaa hambreee-Oh sí. Boruto no había ingerido nada desde el almuerzo y la merienda y se sentaba en su desdicha de apetito. Himawari lo miraba divertida, su hermano a veces era un exagerado. La pequeña se encontraba confeccionando _coronas de flores_ , la mamá de su amigo Inojin le había enseñado a hacerlo y se estaba haciendo muy buena en ello. ¡Ya tenía una para cada miembro de la familia Uzumaki, a excepción de Boruto que se había negado a usarla.

… Y esa es la razón por la que llegue tan tarde, que día, pero Gaara-san estará bastante cómodo- contaba la cabeza de la familia, y a propósito hablando de cabezas, la suya estaba bonitamente adornada con una corona de gardenias. La de cada uno en realidad, incluido Boruto. Aún cuando no le parecía del todo. Himawari-chan estaba en la cumbre de la inspiración, ¿Qué flor le vendría bien al kazekage de Suna? Al fin de cuentas, era el tío del amable Shikadai. Sus pequeños ojos brillaban de emoción.

 _Al día siguiente…_

-Pero ¿Qué dem…?-Gaara dirigió una mirada a su imprudente hermano para que se callara.

Aunque no se puede negar que ambos estaban en verdad sorprendidos. –Pero si no es primavera-comento una vez más el marionetista. Al ver a su cuñado y al kazekage con bonitas coronas florales a juego.

-¡DATTEBAYO!-Naruto reía como siempre y feliz de ver a un viejo amigo.

-Naruto-el kazekage hizo una pequeña reverencia muy ceremonial. Al contrario del actual hokage, salvador de la aldea, héroe de guerra, padre de familia, adulto respetado, rubio aromatizado con flores- abrazándolo directamente, mega incomodando al pelirrojo.

 _-_ Claro. Y no hay abrazos para Kankuro-dijo el susodicho cruzándose de brazos haciendo puchero.

Todos vieron a Kankuro. – ¿¡QUÉ DIJE AHORA!?

-¡Pero qué interesante cambio Gaara!-Temari abrazaba a su hermano mientras reía. En cuanto un aura oscura se posaba sobre el hermano que ya se resignaba a abrazar a la hormiga roja. Para su sorpresa, el pequeño Shikadai fue el primero en saludarle. Kankuro destilaba orgullo.

-¡ESE ES MI SOBRINO!-Mientras reía fuertemente.

-Oh, ¡Kankuro! Qué, ¡Qué sorpresa en verdad!-Temari iba a matar a su esposo. ¡Cómo no avisarle que ambos hermanos llegarían! _(Aunque era algo que debía suponer) No era culpa de Shikamaru, el aviso nunca llego. Oh Matsuri-san…_

-Si claro, no sabías que yo también vendría, ¿cierto?-Si el aura oscura de Kankuro seguía creciendo los perros comenzarían a ladrarle.

Shikadai vio fijamente a su tío Gaara. Analizando la situación, todo mundo estaba en casa. No podía hablar con él en ese momento. Ambos parecían de acuerdo. Sería después de todo ese alboroto. Y debía decirle sobre su cabello. Era horrendo, se juro a si mismo descubrir la razón de porque tío Gaara tenía tan mala suerte. Aunque el pelirrojo no era el único llamando la atención, su propio padre había llegado en compañía del hokage luciendo coronas florales. ¿Qué era aquello?

Después de una extraña y movida reunión familiar, Gaara al fin consiguió terminar con la reunión con Hokage-sama, Kankuro había ido a hacer unos trámites con la familia Inuzuka. (Puras patrañas)

Trataba de encontrar a su sobrino, y pensó conveniente buscarlo en la azotea de la residencia Nara. Era un lugar pacifico y relajante. Aunque le preocupaba que fuera peligroso para un niño tan pequeño. Tendría que hablar con su cuñado, Shikadai podía imitarlo mucho. (Dice el hombre recordado como un, aún más pequeño Shikadai intentaba controlar la arena para construir un castillo de arena en un viaje familiar que pasaría a la historia de vida del kazekage)

-¿Puedo sentarme?-el pelirrojo de todos modos ya lo había hecho, aunque no quería incomodar al pequeño, aunque eso era lo genial de tener un sobrino como el suyo, raramente se sentía incomodo junto al chico. A Shikadai parecía pasarle igual, su tío Gaara sabía muy bien como guardar silencio en los momentos adecuados y no andaba por el mundo derrochando palabras a diferencia de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, en estos momentos a Shikadai le interesaba que entrara en modo "charla". Era necesario. ¿Cómo se activaba el modo charla? ¿Debía buscarle un interruptor? ¿Podría estar en la calabaza?

-Lo preguntare directamente-Gaara que no esperaba nada menos del chico asintió- ¿Le hiciste algún mal a la persona que te corto el cabello de esa manera?

Gaara comenzaba a entender el aura de Kankuro. Sin embargo sonrío apenado. ¿En verdad era tan malo?

-¿Debí usar mi tumba de arena?- Shikadai lo medito un poco.

-Si te gusta a ti, por mi está bien- Shikadai sonrío feliz-¿A ti te gusta?

 _-"Kami"-_ pensó el pelirrojo, ¿Y este niño tiene dudas sobre algo _? "Presiento que terminara dándome unas clases"._

Ambos sonrieron con suficiencia. ¡Ven lo genial que era!

-Veamos Shika-kun _\- "Oh no-Shikadai se hablaba así mismo- tío Gaara ha estado hablando con Hima-chan"-_ ¿Cuál era esa duda tuya?- La seca voz de Gaara trato de sonar lo más empática que pudo. No le salió tan mal.

Shikadai Nara tomo aire y le soltó todo. Pensar que el kazekage se sentía preparado era algo comprensible, al igual que el creer que la escena sería súper compleja. Llena de números y teorías invisibles en el aire, calculando las más indiscutibles razones del porque de las cosas. Eso no sucedió, pero no podía culpar al niño. ¡Tenía casi siete años por amor al sol! Hablaron sobre las ventajas de las niñas en las carreras, la cortesía en ceder un asiento, a lo que Shikadai alego el porqué ellas no lo hacen igualmente. Gaara no tuvo respuesta, ¿Acaso no era conocido por su fama de extrovertido interlocutor? Igualmente prosiguieron al misterio de ¿Qué tanto hablan todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué de su necesidad de andar en pequeños grupos en todas partes?

Gaara trataba de imaginar si esa conversación sería más fácil si algo en él fuera diferente. Bueno, si todo en él fuese diferente. Por Shukaku, él podría ser _ella_ en lugar de _él_ y ni así lo lograría. ¿Cómo diantres le explicaba a Shikadai que no le dio tiempo de entrenarse en el ninjutsu complejo que era el comportamiento social, porque había estado muy ocupado tratando de que no lo asesinaran?

Pero eso no era culpa del pequeño. Y de ninguna manera iba a dejar que su pasado afectara su presente, aún cuando corría el riesgo de traumar a su adorado sobrino. Total, ¿Con que podría salirle Shikadai que él no pudiera excusarse? Y si no, le compraría un helado, aunque eso funcionaba mejor con Kankuro. Los gustos de Shikadai eran distintos.

Reflexionando se encontraba el joven pelirrojo sobre su vida cuando sin esperárselo, le dieron la estocada de su vida…

-Tío Gaara… - Shikadai que parecía haber comprendido los misterios del universo.

-¿Si?-Gaara, quien en su inocencia creía haber desentrañado los misterios del universo para su sobrino.

-¿Cómo llegan los bebés a una familia? ¿Cómo llegue yo? ¿Por qué no tienes un yo? ¿Se puede pedir si será niño o niña? ¿Por qué las niñas no tienen un…

Eso era demasiado para el pobre kazekage. ¿¡PERO ES QUE TEMARI NO LE CONTABA NADA A SU HIJO!? ¿Cuál era la cara apropiada para hablarle a su sobrino acerca del sexo? Y no quería ni imaginarse como le había hecho Temari para concebir a Shikadai… Caray, ¡Ni siquiera tuvo alguien que se lo explicara a él!

¿Qué las niñas no tienen un qué? Lo único que podía explicar era que los niños no se escogen como tomates, aunque quizás era más fácil criar tomates. Quizás necesitaba una novia… o cultivar tomates. ¿Se darían bien en Suna? ¿Si quiera había tomates? Nada era claro…

Shikamaru Nara, experto estratega condecorado de Konoha, padre de la futura generación del clan Nara, domador de sombras, había estado escuchando todo, como buen cotilla que se había vuelto. (Esa problemática)

Y ni de chiste pensaba involucrarse a hablar de procreación con su intrépido hijo y su muy poderoso cuñado.

Mientras Gaara comprobaba y certificaba que el rojo es un color caliente en su rostro. Kankuro apareció en compañía de uno de los miembros del clan Inuzuka, y digamos que no se trataba de Kiba. Shikadai se preguntaba que hacia su tío entre esos arbustos con esa mujer. Definitivamente esa era la noche para traumar a alguien y lejos de ser el pequeño Shikadai cuyas dudas iban en aumento dicho sea de paso, Gaara pensaba seriamente acerca de sus traumas…

Quizás la cosa hubiera salido mejor si Temari, (quien también espiaba en compañía de su esposo) no hubiera visto a Kankuro en semejante situación. Y Gaara que no quería líos con los de Konoha…

Y esa podría ser la historia de cómo comenzaron a impartir clases de educación e información sexual en la academia de Konoha. Aunque para Gaara ya era tarde.

En cuanto a Shikadai tuvo una muy larga charla con su madre. Que resulto ser mucho más informativa de lo que creía. ¿Acaso _eso_ era lo que tanto había querido escuchar? Luego acepto que a veces hay cosas que es mejor tratar con una madre. O en el caso de no contar con ese recurso, definitivamente no acudir a tu tío el traumatizado. A lo mejor si debió haber ido a por su tío Kankuro. Sí él había entendido bien, tío Kankuro tenía mucha información en ese campo.

Tío Gaara si le compro helado y le llevo juguetes muy interesantes. Para el final de la visita el kazekage tenía una corona de girasoles adornando su pelirrojo cabello que combinaba perfecto –según la pequeña hija de Naruto- con la posición de brazos cruzados y el maquillaje emo que tanto apreciamos en él. Kankuro hubiera hecho puchero por no recibir una también, pero rendía cuentas a la matriarca de los Inuzuka y se conformaría con salir vivo de Konoha. Por suerte Kiba se encontraba en una misión lejos de la aldea.

Otra visita tranquila a su familia, solo esperaba no tener que repetir esa experiencia en Suna. Mandaría a alguien a crear una campaña que informara a los más jóvenes de sus aldeanos, pero ese por supuesto que no sería el. También pasaría por la florería de los Yamanaka por unas semillas de tomate, más tarde el kazekage se enteraría que las flores y los tomates no son la misma cosa. Y que la vida no es lo que uno quiere pero a veces hace falta ver el lado positivo. ¡El papeleo no se veía tan mal ahora!

 _Desde el punto de vista de esta autora he acabado. Aunque me han entrado ganas de escribir sobre esa aventura de Shikadai en la arena…_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado y de ser así agradezco el apoyo y si no, pues eso también lo agradezco. :3_

 _Oh y veamos…_

 _ **cookieVal7: ¡A sus órdenes! Acá esta.**_

 _ **blackcolor: ¡Arigato! xD (Te he visto en mis otros fics, me gusta tu nick name! Saludos arenosos 7u7**_

 _ **Noemitg-chan: Pues acá estamos jaja.**_

 _ **Kirika: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 **¡Espero leerlos! P.d. Si saben de un buen fic de Gaara o Shikatema sed libres de compartirlo 3**

 **C.B.**


End file.
